Our Mistake
by Lucy Heartbreaker
Summary: Realizing that Gray might not love her as she does him, Juvia begins to throw herself into back to back jobs. However, her reckless behavior gets her into a situation not even the ex-Elemental can get out of. Gruvia One-Shot!
**A/N:** So I want to try to at least do a few other stories for my other FT ships, so Gruvia is next on the list!

Oh and this doesn't follow the current timeline, just so ya know *wink* I like to think this was before the 1 year skip? You know, before they started to live together... oh well, just enjoy it!

 **EDIT:** Fixed some grammar mistakes/typos.

...

"Juvia will take this job, please." Among the chattering and clinking of glasses the voice was unmistakable and just as Mirajane expected. There she was again, after returning from a job not too long ago she had been back with another paper in her hand ready to go at it again.

Mirajane would stop what she was doing before she glanced to the paper. _6000 Jewels, help us find our grandfathers treasure in the ocean._ There had been more to the paper, but the words which she had read over was enough to make her seem a bit suspicious.

"Are you sure, Juvia?" The white haired mage questioned as she tilted her head to the side, glancing up to Juvia with a worried expression. Juvia did not falter, and she was in no mood to back down from it either. Her expression was cold and stoic, much like how it was when they had first met her.

Finding treasure in the ocean? It was vauge, and why would anyone want to look for treasure in an area that was probably long gone? All these questions ran through her mind, but it didn't seem to concern the water mage in the slightest.

"Yes, Juvia's speciailty is water. She should be able to find it with ease." Juvia responded, her hands held together behind her back casually as she waited paitently for the approval of Mira. She kind of wished she didn't have to get these things checked with before, but it couldn't be helped.

Mira had half a mind to tell her no, to tell her to sit down and take a break from all of these jobs but she knew she couldn't. She knew why she had been throwing herself into jobs one after the other, she knew it was the only way she could calm herself down and cope with the circumstances.

Of course she knew, it was a mothers job to know when her children are troubled.

Despite her best judgement, she gave Juvia a nod that would confirm the job had been taken. "Very well, good luck." She found herself forcing a smile, and it was obvious, however Juvia had been too engrossed with planning what route would be fastest to get there to even point it out.

"Thank you." Was all that was said before she turned to head out immediately, not wasting a minute. The faster she got there the quicker she could find this thing, and the quicker she'd be able to get away from... him.

Mirajane picked up the glass she had been drying before Juvia had came over, watching as the strands of blue hair disappeared behind the closing door to the guild. She wish she could tell her it'll be alright, but you don't just get over something by hearing the words 'it's ok' that easily.

"Mira, I'll be taking this job." Another voice caused Mirajane to snap out of her thoughts and look up to greet it. The familiar Ice Mage had also held out a paper to her, one that sounded much simpler than the one Juvia had shown her seconds ago.

"Ah very well, good luck." She smiled, but once again it was a forced one and this time it didn't go unnoticed.

"Eh, something wrong, Mira?" Gray didn't really pick up on signals very well sometimes but when it came to his friends he was a bit better at it if not a little. Mirajane tried her best to shake off the expression she was wearing, not wanting to get him mixed up with her troubles.

"No, no! You go right ahead and complete the mission!" Mirajane assured with a genuine smile now, wiping down the cup in her hand vigorously. She then looked around to see if the ice mage had his usual team with him, but saw no sight of them. "Not going with the others?"

"Nah." Gray replied with a shrug, looking around the guild for any sight of the three, or should he say four including Happy. "I decided I'd do a solo one this time, ya know?"

He turned his dark gaze back towards the white haired mage who simply nodded in understanding. She had not been listening to him, if she had to be very honest. "I understand, though I would think that Juvia would be eager to go with you, if anything." Mirajane was smooth in bringing up the blue haired mage, curiously peering up towards Gray who had looked indifferent.

"I haven't seen her around." He replied, hiding his concern deep in the very discreet person that was Gray Fullbuster. He rolled his shoulders as if it was nothing, but if he was to be honest with someone then it was definitely something. However, he was never honest, not even with himself.

"She had just taken another job, actually." Putting up the glass she held, Mirajane looked down to the ground with concern. Gray rose an eyebrow in alarm, actually letting some emotion leak onto his expression.

"Another? She just came back." He spoke quickly, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

Mirajane wasn't sure what to tell him. Should she tell him where she was so that he could go with her? Or should she keep it a secret between them? "I let her go because she claimed she needed the money..."

Listening to her words, Gray had to accept that Mirajane had nothing to do with Juvia's decision. She was her own person, so he couldn't control what jobs she could and couldn't do. It was bothersome, though. Not hearing her call his name whenever he came to the guild in the morning, and not having her follow him around like a lost puppy.

"Well, I guess I'll see her when I see her." Gray grumbled, turning his back to Mirajane and raising a hand to wave her goodbye. "See ya, Mira." He spoke and before long he too had disappeared behind the guild doors.

"Those two..." Mirajane sighed to herself, frustration seeping in. It wasn't easy wanting to see all these couples go through their struggles, why can't they all just kiss and get it over with?

...

"We're here ma'am, this is as far as I can take ya." A gruff voice had called out to Juvia who had been riding in a carriage for the majority of the afternoon, a few bags of things on her back and an intent look on her face. Looking around at the scene around her, she had stepped out of the carriage and tipped the driver a few jewels before he went off on his way.

"This is it." Juvia spoke to herself, taking a few steps so that she could look over a ledge that the carriage had stopped by. Over it, a glimmering ocean stretched out before her and it was a breathtaking sight. The water looked a bit murky, making it hard to see what was lurking beneath the waters, but Juvia was not afraid.

She glanced down to the request paper that she held in her hand. It was a bit crumpled up, but she could still read what the client wanted. "A treasure..." She muttered to herself, folding the paper neatly before she shoved it back into the bag on her back. The paper said that the client would meet her at the sight, but she was the only one there.

Raising an eyebrow, Juvia felt a soft breeze blow in from the ocean and blow her hair behind her. She held some strands out of her face, looking up to the sky to see that it had darkened considerably since she got there.

She could smell it, rain was on it's way. There wasn't a forecast for it, but she was prepared either way. A little rain would not get in the way of an ex-elemental such as Juvia.

She took in the soft mist that followed the breeze, closing her eyes as she got lost in her thoughts. She thought that if she would have to wait a bit, she would wind down and relax while she had the chance. Making her way towards a boulder near by, she carefully slid off the bag and set it at her legs before she took a seat on the rough surface.

Juvia sighed when she finally adjusted herself, keeping her hands neatly on her lap as she looked around for any sign of the requester.

"If Juvia would have known she would have to wait she would have brought her knitting needles..." The water mage grumbled in displeasure, her impatience setting in with every passing second that she had to wait. She watched the leaves on the trees next to her shake with the winds, and she began to drown herself in her thoughts once more.

 _"Gray-sama!" Juvia eagerly dashed into the guildhall at great speeds, her heart a flutter as she was about to take the farthest leap she ever did._

 _"Eh? What is it?" The man in question asked, turning to look over his shoulder from his position in a bar stool. Juvia felt a blush creep onto her cheeks when her eyes met his dark piercing ones but she didn't let that distract her._

 _"U-uh, J-Juvia has a question!" She had trouble spitting out the words, but she forced herself as best as she could. She convinced herself she would do this, and the days that she spent convincing herself would not be in vain!_

 _"Sure, shoot." He simply spoke, chugging down the last of his drink and turning to face her fully. His shirt had somehow gone missing and as always he was as wonderfully toned as she remembered. She would almost have to stop herself from having a heart attack right then and there before she shook her head quickly._

 _"Well Juvia found this job that she felt would be perfect a-and she wanted to know if Gray-sama would join her!" She was quick to hold up a piece of paper which held the request in question, the jewel reward seeming rather large for a simple task. Gray let his eyes scan over the paper, and before long he turned his gaze away and rubbed the back of his neck._

 _"I can't." He was quick to say, eyebrows furrowing as he seemed to have turn around and forgotten all about her. Juvia stood in confusion, and soon worry took over the emotion._

 _"Why not Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, holding the paper to her chest with a pout. The request was simple and one of the reasons she wanted him to join her. A town was suffering from a drought and the intense heat had become too much to handle, and a request like that could only be filled by the one and only dynamic duo Juvia and Gray._

 _This was certain, but why did he seem so distant?_

 _"I have other jobs to do." Gray said casually, looking down to the hard surface that his drink had rested upon. Juvia listened to his words, her heart sinking as the silence that followed after suffocated her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she noticed that he was already speaking to another guild member. 'Juvia doesn't understand...' she thought to herself, tightening her grip on the paper so that it would crumble under her pressure._

 _"M-maybe next time, Gray-sama." Juvia spoke out loud, it was merely a thought to herself but she was secretly hoping that he would hear. As she turned around to leave the guild in order to get ready for the job, she swore she could feel him look over his shoulder._

No matter how hard she tried, she always found herself coming back to that man. Gray had invaded her thoughts from the moment he had beaten her in battle and she thought it was the greatest thing in the world. He was always around her, and despite her constant presence he accepted her. She thought that deep down, he really loved her, but it all came crashing down that day.

She realized, he didn't care one bit about her. Try as she may, he wouldn't give her a straight out answer. She just wanted him to tell her how he felt about her, not causing her to stay up for hours on end wondering what was going on through his mind.

"Dammit." Juvia whispered, eyes opening as she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. If she was going to get over him, she had to stop thinking so much about him. She was nothing to him, he didn't love her as she loved him, she had to let go.

She chanted words to herself over and over again, telling herself to just stop. Though, as she suspected, it wasn't going to be that easy. No matter how she might try to convince herself that she hates him now, that she wants nothing more then to run away from him, it wasn't true. Even now, as small droplets of water fell from the sky and began to hit the female's nose, she wanted to run back to Magnolia and smother him with the love she held.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, Miss."

The voice that had sounded out behind her caused Juvia to jump in her seat. She quickly looked over her shoulder in alarm, her sight falling upon a dark figure which began to approach her. His hands were in his pockets, dark purple hair falling over his eyes as he wore a nice looking suit. Juvia's eyes blinked a few times as she thought that this could be the client.

"O-oh, no you did not." Juvia replied with a smile, forcing herself to snap out of her thoughts and stand from her spot on the boulder. She greeted the man with a respectful bow, hoping she wasn't dazing off too long. "Juvia apologizes for dozing off! It is a pleasure to meet you, I will be helping you with your request."

The man stopped a few meters from her, his golden eyes landing upon her when he came to a halt. He was rather handsome and younger then she expected, but the way he dressed meant this had to be his request. "I assume your name is Juvia." He chuckled, his voice smooth as silk. Juvia nodded shyly, rubbing her arm.

"Oh yes, Juvia didn't even introduce herself..." She said with a sigh, putting a hand on her cheek. She really was too up in her thoughts.

"No worries, you can call me Keiko." The man said with a bow as well, placing a hand over his chest.

By the time they had finished their introductions, the sky had gone completely dark. The roar of thunder in the distance practically shook the ground and Juvia wasn't even phased by it. Keiko seemed to have taken notice of her casual demeanor, and rose an eyebrow at this.

He examined her a bit more when she had glanced up towards the sky. His eyes scanned down her figure, and his mouth quickly curved into a smirk. _"A water mage, not too bad."_

"It seems that it'll storm soon, huh?" Keiko questioned, smiling towards the water mage whom glanced back to him. His smile was wide, the darkness shadowing his face causing his expression to twist into something evil. Juvia felt a chill run up her spine, and there was certainly something up with this man. She wasn't stupid, she knew when something screamed danger and this was one of the moments her sirens went off.

"Let us head to my home, it's not too far from here." Keiko started up again, pointing a finger behind him. "There is a village down the road, I live there. You won't get drenched."

Determined to go on with the job to get her mind off her racing thoughts, Juvia stood her ground. "Of course." She replied, the man seeming to be pleased with her response.

 _"Oh good, no struggle."_

"But please allow Juvia to do something first." the words stopped the man when he was about to turn, his eyebrows raising in alarm. He tensed up as Juvia made her way to her bag, kneeling down to open it up. She always came prepared, and she rummaged to make sure she had still brought her flare. If something was wrong and she couldn't do something to stop it, she would shoot it up and surely a member of Fairy Tail will be alerted.

Keiko examined her bag thoroughly, eyes narrowing when he had noticed the odd item held in her hands. He wasn't about to let her do something drastic, and when she was distracted he lifted his hand up above him. It began to glow a dark green, and soon the ground began to shake again. Juvia had little time to react when vines had shot up from the ground, every root wrapping itself around her body.

Her waist, her wrists, her ankles and soon after her yells were cut off by a thick branch shoving itself roughly into her mouth. Keiko chuckled under his breath, the vines tightening their grip on her with every little struggle she did. The vines twisted her body out of proportion and soon her wrists had been held back behind her back as she was suspended in the air.

"I thought this would be easy, but I guess you just had to go and make it difficult." He sighed, a dissatisfied expression painting his face. Juvia stared with fearful eyes, body trembling as she felt the vines coil tighter around her limbs. It hurt, and it was in no way gentle.

 _"Juvia... was caught off guard!"_ She thought to herself, eyebrows furrowing as she muffled more yells hoping that someone, anyone, would hear her pleas. She would have used the ocean behind her against her opponent, but the vines had a magical property around them which felt like it was blocking off any of her magic.

"It always works... every time some sorry little mage finds their way here thinking they're in for a reward." Keiko had kept his hand held up in front of him, happily watching Juvia as if she was a fresh new catch. "You know, mage girls sell for a lot of jewels in the black market."

Juvia began to realize just what was going on here. A scammer, a man who tricked women and when he had them restrained and powerless he would sell them off in the underground markets. Dark Guilds were always a prime suspect in these cases, and try as hard as they may the Magic Council could never truly get rid of it.

"You see, my master doesn't like it when we don't get prime women like yourself..." He grumbled, his guild mark now visible on the hand he used to control the vines. No doubt about it, he was in a dark guild as well. "So I don't plan on letting ya go, so you can forget that little flare of yours.~"

It wasn't long before he began to cackle, Juvia trembling in fear over what will happen to her. She was in a difficult position and she couldn't reach her bag nor could she use her magic. She shut her eyes tightly, angry with herself that she would be caught so easily.

"As long as I have you here though, I might as well have my fun." He spoke once again, his finger flicking quickly as another vine shot from the ground. This vine had crawled up her leg, sliding under her skirt and wiggling it's way under the fabric of her clothing. Juvia screamed, feeling disgusted with the odd limb crawling over her skin. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't, that's what he would want.

"Oho, try and try again you just can't get out, can you?!" Keiko let out another delighted laugh, the vine making its way higher above her stomach. Juvia's hands clenched into fist, and she was trying as best as she could to struggle out of the vines death grip. She knew she couldn't, and her heart sank at the thought of this being her final moments of innocence.

 _"I'm sorry, Gray-sama. Please... don't think low of Juvia... I know you may not love her as she loves you, but don't forget her..."_

There she went again, thinking about the man who had melted her heart, broken it, and then stitched it back together. It was impossible, there was no getting rid of this man, not in the eyes of Juvia who had given her very soul up to him. He may not love her as she does him but dammit she wasn't about to let her last moments be like this!

The rain began to pour roughly, the beads hitting the ground and the ocean like tiny bullets from the heavens. Juvia slowly began to collect all of her power, Keiko making sure that his vines would suck up whatever she was trying to muster up. "Stop struggling!" He growled and just when he was about to shoot another vine towards the woman, the area become deathly cold.

The rain droplets around them began to freeze, falling to the ground like dead flies and their breathing began choppy from the temperature drop. Juvia felt a tear escape her eye when she had glanced up towards the enemy before her. He began to shake from the cold, his vines slowly becoming encased in ice.

"W-what the hell?!" He whispered to himself in alarm, his hold on the vines releasing when they had snapped and shattered into pieces on the ground. Juvia fell from her place in the air, a small grunt falling from her lips when she felt herself being caught mid fall.

Her eyes were shut tight, tears still threatening to fall when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Honestly Juvia, you're hopeless."

It was no doubt about it, the way her heart skipped a beat when he said her name had caused her to flutter her eyes open to see her savior. Gray had stood before her, holding her bridal style in his arms as he never tore his glare from the man before them. Keiko shook in his fancy dress shoes, teeth chattering due to the cold but also out of fear.

Gray gently set Juvia back onto her feet, her gaze staying glued to his face with more tears forming. She felt all kinds of emotions right now, and as much as she wanted to hate him, she just found herself falling in love all over again. He took a step in front of her, holding an arm out to block her and tell her to stay behind him. She complied, and stood close behind.

"Tch, bastards like you disgust me." Gray spat out, his glare matching the coldness that he brought with him to the scene. "How dare you even think of laying your disgusting magic on her?!" He yelled out, throwing his arms out in front of him to make one of his signature poses.

"Ice Make: Lance!" He roared, Juvia staring at him with awe. She had never seen him this determined to wipe out an enemy, even in all of their intense battles.

The spears all shot out towards Keiko, hitting him with great force and throwing him back roughly. He smashed against a tree, eyes blank as he laid there emotionless. Gray put his arms down at his sides, panting heavily as he was practically shaking with rage. This side of Gray was not new to her, but it still made her blush with all her might.

The fact that he came to rescue _her,_ searched for _her_ and even remembered _her_ was something that she could not process. She thought he hated her, so why...?

She shook her head as she battled her conflicted feelings, and soon Gray had turned to face her fully. He looked down to her, causing Juvia to avert her gaze and stare at the ground beneath them. The coldness had began to slowly fade away, causing the rain to melt and soon go back to its original consistency. Now drenched and considerably warmer, the duo stood in silence.

Juvia's tears streamed down her face harder then ever, feeling all kinds of guilt. She was the one who forced herself to go on all these missions, she was the one who made him travel all this way. She didn't deserve any of it, she didn't deserve to love him.

"Mira told me you would be here." Gray spoke, Juvia not moving an inch and tensing up. "You shouldn't have put yourself at risk like this."

"Juvia knows..." She choked out, Gray's expression softening at the sound of her voice cracking. He had always been so harsh on her, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be a nice guy, he wanted to return her kindness but he felt so flustered he had no idea how to come off as 'warm'.

They stood there for a longer time, the pouring rain not letting up and they both were now wet to the core. They didn't seem to care, they had both become used to such weather.

"Juvia was so sad..." The silence was broken again and this time Gray had been listening with a close ear. "She... she had to distract herself... she thought all these missions would help but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't distract herself..." With a sniff, Juvia looking back up to him. Her eyes had been pouring tears, the rain making it hard to notice but it was clear from her trembling lip and furrowed eyebrows.

"She couldn't stop loving you, Gray-sama! Even if you hate her, she won't!"

Juvia felt pathetic, here she was confessing her love for the hundredth time to a man who didn't love her back in the pouring rain after being fooled by some criminal. Was she a fool? Sure, but at this moment she just didn't care. You can't simply stop loving someone so easily. she thought.

Gray's eyes had shadowed over and she knew she had made a terrible mistake. There was no doubt that she had made him uncomfortable again, and she wanted nothing more than to just crawl in a dark cave and die.

"Is that what this is about?" He asked bluntly, clenching his fist. She nodded shakily, sniffing and rubbing her eyes with her hands in an attempt to stop her tears. "I can never hate you, Juvia." He replied, his hand shooting forward to grab onto hers and pull them towards his chest. She looked up startled, drops of tears and rain falling from her face as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"W-what? But... Juvia thought..."

"Juvia, whatever I did to make you think I hate you, I'm sorry." Gray said apologetically, looking own at the ground but tightening his grip on her fragile hands. Juvia found herself melting at his expression, but she let him continue. "That request you wanted me to do with you, I couldn't do it. I was too embarrassed."

This time, she could have swore she was seeing things. The tint of red on his cheeks was undeniable and she found her jaw dropping at the sight of it.

"Act as a couple was part of the request, I admit I was... shy." Gray had become quiet at this, and it was clear he was shy just speaking of it. She understood why he had turned her away, and she was now feeling stupid for thinking he hated her.

"I had no right to treat you like that." Gray sighed and before she knew it Juvia had been brought into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against his chest as he buried his face into her blue wavy locks. Juvia stood in alarm, not sure if she was dreaming or if it was reality at this point. "I don't hate you. Far from it."

"I love you."

Juvia slowly wrapped her arms around him as well, tightly holding on as she felt a smile creep onto her facial expressions. The words that she had only heard in dreams had been spoken outloud, and Juvia felt like she could faint.

"J-Juvia loves you too..."

"Heh, I know."

It seemed as if time itself had slowed down, and the two of them were the only ones in the world. Gray would be sure to deal with the unconscious man later, but for now, he wanted to keep her like this for as long as he could. The two of them lifted their heads up and their eyes met. Juvia smiled brightly as she always did towards him and this time, Gray smiled back.

Just as quickly as the rain had began to slow down, Gray found his lips pressing against the water mage in his arms. She returned the kiss with as much love and compassion as he was giving, the kiss releasing all those emotions she wanted so desperately to show. Knowing that the man she loved really DID love her back was enough to make her forget all the pain she was experiencing.

For now, the steady drops of the rain matched their heart beats and they were in sync. It didn't matter what mistakes he made in the past, nor hers, all that mattered was here and now.

...

 **A/N:** Hope you guys enjoyed that little one-shot! I honestly don't think I did their dynamic justice D: but I hope you guys liked it! Also, don't worry, the bad guy gets his ass put in jail.


End file.
